


The Demon Inside

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Demonic Possession, F/M, Human Castiel, Necrophilia, Vaginal Sex, Vore, blood swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg survives and stays with Castiel while he’s human. Now that he is, the two decide to have a little fun—through possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Inside

It’s quick the first time. 

  
Meg slithers inside of him easily, her vessel dropping to the ground with a loud thump. She takes control quickly, burning through his limbs to drag her body behind a row of garbage cans before she forces him to follow, draping his body over her own to shield it. 

_  
Angels_ she hisses inside his head. _I really should get one of those neato tattoos that you have._

  
The angels pass and she leaves him as quickly as she entered and he is alone inside his skin once more. Back in her own body Meg gasps to life, and for a moment Castiel can almost see her spreading through the dead flesh. 

  
Meg stands, brushes the dirt from her jeans, and smiles. 

  
“Don’t look at me like that, Clarence,” she says. “I was only in there for maybe five minutes.”

  
Castiel just shakes his head. “We need to go before they come back.”

Meg leads the way out of the alley and he follows, his skin still tingling from having Meg inside of it. 

. 

They’re holed up in a motel room some weeks later, painting sigils on the walls, when Castiel asks if she will do it again. 

“You want me to possess you?” she asks, laughing. “Shit. That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I understand if you don’t want to,” he tells her. But Meg only laughs again and points toward the bed. 

“The body took a bit of a beating when I landed on the ground before,” she explains. “Besides, it’ll be easier.” 

He obeys her, climbing clumsily into the motel bed and waiting for her to follow. Meg lies down on her side next to him and gently opens his mouth before spreading her fingers over his cheek. 

“Relax,” she instructs. “It only hurt so much last time because I had to be quick.” Meg strokes his cheek and he relaxes as her mouth opens. Her true form slips from her vessel and hovers in the space between their bodies for a moment before she flows into his body. Warmth spreads slowly through his limbs, and Castiel feels his whole body tingle as Meg moves through it, finally settling in the back of her mind while her vessel goes limp next to him. 

His hand reaches out without his permission and closes her vessel’s dull eyes before resting on the bedspread between them. Meg withdraws then, giving him complete control over his body. 

_How you feeling?_ she asks. He shrugs his shoulders. 

_Close to you,_ he answers. _Before, when we kissed, I wanted…_

_Sex?_ she guesses. Castiel shakes his head. 

_More than that,_ he says. _I could feel myself pushing against my vessel, and I could feel you doing the same thing. I wanted us to_ touch. 

Meg makes him exhale loudly in annoyance. 

_I couldn’t do that without killing you,_ he continues. _But this…this is…_

_As close as we can get_ , Meg finishes for him. Without warning she takes control away from him, pushing Castiel to the back of his own mind. 

“You know,” she says, casually moving his hand to cup her vessel’s breast. He shivers at the feeling, but the dead girl next to them on the bed doesn’t move. “I always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself.”

_It isn’t you,_ he tells her. _Not really. It’s just a body now._

“She’s as much me as Jimmy Novak’s body is you,” Meg answers tartly. But it sounds wrong when she says it using his voice, feels wrong without the trademark roll of her eyes or smirk. “Besides, it’s as close as we can get.”

_You’re inside me,_ he reminds her. _That’s as close as we can get._

“Aren’t you curious?” she presses, moving his hand under her vessel’s shirt. The girl’s skin is cold with death, and when Meg moves his body on top of hers he can smell it rolling off the girl. Meg inhales for him, drinking in the smell like mother’s milk. _I love it, you know,_ she tells him. _Turns me on._

He can tell it does. His cock stirs without his permission, straining against his stained pants as Meg continues to stroke her vessel’s flesh, tugging her shirt over her head. The body’s stiff arms fall back against the bedspread and her head lolls to the side, boneless. Meg’s touch is impersonal as she moves for her vessel’s pants, stopping just before she rolls them down. 

_Are you in, Clarence? Or should I stop?_ she asks. 

Blood pulses in his ears, and Castiel’s body feels hot and cold all at once. He can feel Meg hovering under his skin, can feel her want as she gazes down at her vessel. 

_It’s your body_ , he says. _You’re the only one it belongs to now, with her dead._

He feels his face break into a smile. “Yeah, but you have to want it, too.”

_I do,_ he tells her. _But not…not like this._

_How?_

_Like this,_ he answers, surging forward to take control. Meg laughs inside of him as he moves, swiftly removing her vessel’s remaining clothing and forcing the body’s legs apart. Meg moves with him, hovering just at the edge of taking control but allowing him to keep it. 

_I smell so good,_ she comments. Castiel disagrees, and Meg laughs, taking just enough control to move his hands under her vessel’s head for support. Her mouth still hangs open, and the smell of death flows from her mouth, the smell of sulfur lingering underneath. 

Her vessel is cold and dry between the legs, but Meg nudges him forward, anyway, spitting onto his fingers and rubbing the body until it’s a little warmer, a little wetter, and forces his body to move. 

She takes over as he does, the two of them hovering at the forefront of his body’s mind. Her vessel’s head lolls from side to side with every thrust, the body cold and yielding under them, and he feels Meg’s true form shivering with pleasure just under his skin. 

She rushes from his body without warning, black smoke obscuring Castiel’s vision for a moment before her body springs to life under him and moves, cold hands clawing at his shoulders and cold legs locking around his waist. Her vessel’s skin warms as she spreads through it, leaving him alone inside his body as he moves inside hers. 

Meg clings to him afterward, keeping her legs locked around his waist and her arms around his neck long after his softened cock’s fallen out of her. He lets her, resting his full weight on her body as he breaths in the smell of death still coming off her vessel, and has never felt closer to her. 

.

They do it again and again, Castiel craving the closeness of having Meg inside of him. Meg indulges him, slipping into his body as easily as if it were her own. 

Until he steals another angel’s grace and he is no longer human. 

The stolen grace rages inside of him, trying to burst out of his flesh and kill Meg the moment he sees her. 

Meg feels it and steps away from him for a moment before she steps forward and delicately licks the drying blood from his neck, shivering as she swallows it down. Castiel stands still and lets her lick him clean, soothed by the soft sound her tongue makes against his flesh and tries not to mourn that they can no longer join together in one body. 

“But we can,” she tells him later, rubbing small circles on his chest. Castiel brushes her sweaty hair from her eyes and frowns. 

“How?”

“It’ll be different,” she says. Meg sits up and the scratchy motel sheet falls away, exposing her naked body to the cool air. Castiel shivers and draws her back down, no longer as impervious to the cold as she is. “Not exactly the same. But close.”

“Explain,” he requests. Meg does, smiling all the while. 

“You won’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she says when she sees doubt written on his face. “And I won’t hurt you, either. You can heal.”

“My blood hurts you,” he counters. “Or it should.”

“It’s nothing compared to Hell,” she assures him. “It doesn’t have enough grace in it to really hurt. You wanna do it, Clarence?”

He frowns, then nods. “But we should find somewhere else. Somewhere quiet.”

Meg smile widens, and he kisses her, happy he can once again see the demon under human skin. 

“Alright.”

.

They find an abandoned house out in the country. The floors are covered in a layer of grime, and dust rises from every surface, but sterility has never been an issue for either of them. Meg hunts until she finds the bedroom and strips the linens away from the mattress, wrinkling her nose at the mysterious stains decorating the bed as dust motes dance in the faint light filtering in through the windows. 

“Well, it’s better than being outside,” she comments, pulling her shirt over her head. Castiel watches from the doorway, hesitant, until she beckons him forward. “It’s okay, really. You won’t hurt me. It’s no different than what we used to do.”

“There is a large difference between what we were doing and…this,” he says. Meg only shrugs and strips out of the rest of her clothes before she jumps onto the bare mattress, coughing when it sends more dust into the air. 

“Come here,” she orders softly. “It’s okay. Come here.”

He strips off his new coat and carefully folds it before he does. Meg watches him through half open eyes and lays on her back, legs spread open in invitation. Not wanting to stain his clothing, he slowly removes the rest and lays them on a dirty chair in the corner of the room before he gets into the bed with her and kneels between her legs. Meg smiles and gently runs her foot down his back before she leans up to softly stroke the back of his neck. 

“Trust me,” she whispers. 

“It’s been a long time since I haven’t.”

Meg nods and falls back onto the bed, bouncing lightly before stilling on the mattress. He follows, nuzzling the side of her neck and breathing in the faint smell of death and sulfur that clings to her stolen flesh and bites. 

Meg gasps under him, half in pain and half in pleasure, and tangles her fingers in his hair to hold his mouth against her throat. He sinks teeth into her skin as hard as he can and jerks his head to the side, roughly tearing away a chunk of flesh. The reek of sulfur grows stronger as Meg bucks and screams under him. 

Castiel ignores her movements and closes his mouth over the wound and sucks. Her blood flows into him, burning his mouth and throat, but he keeps drinking it down. It flows through him, warming his skin like her true form did all the times she slipped from her vessel and into his. 

His stolen grace snarls in protest and pushes against his skin, and he hears Meg let out another scream as it crackles between their bodies, just enough to burn her. 

“Don’t stop,” she pants when he goes to pull away. “Holy shit, Castiel. Keep drinking.”

He does, tearing at her skin every time Meg’s demonic healing stops the bleeding. Warm, dark blood pools under her head to stain the mattress and wets her hair, but he keeps drinking until he feels Meg turn her head and sink her own teeth into his body. 

She tears at his shoulder like an animal, ripping away chunks of flesh as her nails score down his back, opening deep furrows that immediately leak blood. Castiel ignores the pain and Meg’s small, pleased noises and moves his own teeth to her shoulder, tearing at her flesh and taking her into himself as she takes him into her. 

Meg clings to his back, smearing his blood along his flesh before moving her hands downward and circling her blood-smeared fingers around his cock. He drops his head against her bloody shoulder and moans as Meg moves, stroking him to hardness and guiding him between her legs. 

“Fuck me,” she whispers. “And bite. Hard.”

He slides himself inside her and complies, smiling against Meg’s shoulder when she locks her legs around his waist and muffles her scream of pain against his neck. It only takes another moment before she’s biting him back, tearing at his neck and drinking down his blood like it’s the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted. 

Her own blood hums inside of him as he moves inside of her. Meg’s darkness flows through his veins, warring with the stolen grace inside of him, the two pushing against each other until it’s almost like she’s inside of him again and he can’t tell where their bodies end and their true forms begin, and wonders if Meg feels the same way. His hand comes up to cup the back of her head and keep her lips on him as her hips tilt upward to meet his thrusts and blood runs down her chin. 

His own blood flows from the cuts in his back like small rivers, dripping down onto her and onto the mattress until both of them are smeared. Their blood mixes together on their bodies and leaks into their cuts, and Castiel hears Meg gasp as his grace-soaked blood drips into her and rushes through her veins. The pain sends her over the edge under him and Meg throws her head back, blood-smeared mouth open in a small o of pleasure before she stills and goes limp under him. 

He moves until he follows her, watching as Meg brings her fingers to her mouth and slowly sucks his blood from the digits, eyes filled with black and locked with his. 

He moves next to her on the bed afterward and sucks the fingers of her other hand into his mouth and tastes the sparks of grace in his own blood. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks. Meg shakes her head and her eyes return to normal. 

“Not more than I wanted you to.” Shifting, she rolls onto her side and props herself up on her elbow to look at him. “Was I right?”

“It was…close,” he says after a long moment. Meg smiles and leans down to lick the blood drying on his neck, shivering when it rolls down her throat. Castiel gently brushes her hair behind her ear and returns the favor before pulling her to his body and wrapping his arms around her. “Close, but different. But could we…”

“Could we what, Castiel?” she pushes. 

“Could we do it again, when it’s safe?” he asks. Meg pulls away from him slightly and swipes her tongue around her bloody lips. 

“Of course.”


End file.
